Sparks Fly, sometimes Literally
by IronishRose
Summary: rewrite of "it's Disgusting" Changed this to a multi-chap fic, based on the entire album...Please Read and Review. Probably not what you expect, since Miranda sings.
1. Disgusting

I'm just sitting in the apartment, enjoying reruns of _Girly Cow._ Not the apartment you think, though. Haven't been the Shay's place since Thanksgiving last Year. Leave it to Spencer to have Spaghetti Tacoes for Thanksgiving.

No, I'm sitting in my own place, Well, "my own place", that I share with another person.

Freddie Benson. Yeah, you heard me, I'm sharing an apartment with the king of the nubs. But, it's not what you think...or maybe it is, but mama ain't gonna make it that easy for you.

I moved out here when he started his sophomore year at CalTech. He needed a place off campus, but couldn't really afford one by himself, and I just wanted to get away from my mother, once and for all. So, after I turned 18, and Freddie asked, I jumped right on the chance.

Things haven't changed too much between us, I guess. He's still a dork, and I still abuse him everyday.

I guess one thing that has changed is, 'why?', though. Before I really did hate the nub. He got between me and Carly, he was annoying, and very, very dorky. He almost made it too easy to hate him. So I made it my mission in life to run him off. But he didn't run. He stood up, and he defended himself, and Carly when it got too serious.

It's kind of disgusting that I've changed so much, because of the nub. I remember having Carly help me 'change' my image a few years ago. I wanted to date this new guy at school, and thought if I became 'girlier' it would make it better. I was wrong, he was cool, but I wasn't me._  
_

With Freddie though, I didn't have to change, he knew who I was. He didn't force me to change, but somehow, I wanted to anyway.

I used to be such a bandit. I got what I wanted, no matter who or what got in the way. But he made me see, that wasn't the way to live. He accepted me as the gruff, crazy 'blond-haired' demon, and it made me wanna be a better person.

Anyway, We live off the campus, and he goes to class everyday. I got a job to cover my half of the rent, and I really like the way things are. I don't know if it will ever change, but I'm okay with that.

Maybe one day I'll 'change my name', but that is a story for another day.


	2. Beautiful Mess

Sittin' in the apartment I share with Benson, after work. Watchin' _Girly Cow _on DVD. Freddie got me season 4 uncensored last year for my birthday. He may be a nub, but he knows me.

All of a sudden he flies through the door. Before I can say anything to him, though, he runs by and slams his bedroom door.

"You ok, Fredward?" I go and knock softly on his bedroom door. "You know I'll just knock it down, if you don't answer."

I can hear rustling as he gets up to open the door, before I can fulfill my threat.

He opens the door, slowly, only enough for me to see that the room is a wreck. I haven't looked in for a while, but he normally keeps his room pretty clean. Guess it's a genetic defect from his mom.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Puckett." He hasn't called me that in a while. Usually he reserves it for when I really dig into him. I'm taken aback at his tone.

"Hey, ok. Sorry for caring." I turn to walk away.

Before I can take another step though, I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Wait, Sam. I'm sorry. Things have just been really bad between me and Andrea. **(A/N: OC,GF)** I shouldn't take that out on you."

"Ah, girl troubles. Tell mama all about it." I lead Freddie back out into the living room, where I sit on the couch, and motion for him to sit opposite. I had a feeling it might be her, in my opinion she was never really right for him.

"So, what's the problem?"

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't really wanna talk about it, Sam." Freddie looks really hurt. "Can we just watch TV for a bit?"

"Sure, Fredwad." I can't not jab him, even when he is hurting.

We watch a couple episodes before he speaks again.

"She broke up with me." I turn down the volume as I hear him begin.

"Why?" turning to my roommate.

"She didn't really give a reason." He chuckles. "She just said it was over, and left."

"Y'know Freddie. It's probably for the best. She made you miserable." I give him a friendly jab to the shoulder. "And she just used you for your brains."

"Was that a compliment, from the Queen of Mean?" Freddie looks honestly surprised.

"Hey, I can care. 'You' asked 'me' to live here, remember."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you would change that much." We share a laugh, and I jump on top of him, grabbing him around the neck, and giving him a noogie. "Don't push your luck, Benson."

"Why do you always get with the worst girls, anyway?" I scoot back over. "They all just use you. Why do you let them use you like that?"

"I don't know." Freddie looks honestly troubled by the question. "I guess, it just is a secondary effect of my mother. I have too much respect for women; I just let them do whatever. I mean even Carly, to an extent."

"Yeah, you hung on to that for YEARS. She could get you to do anything." I giggle, remembering some of the various things we talked him into, all because he was soooo in love with my best friend.

"You're a mess, Freddie." I continue laughing, as I try to console him. "A beautiful, nubby mess." I ruffle his hair. "You gotta stop letting these girls step all over you. They only see the opportunities you present. Take it from a master opportunist. You present quite the opportunity."

"Thanks, I think." He looks at me in gratitude.

"Step out of the shadow these girls put you in. They make you crazy." I continue. "You let them play games with your heart, and you deserve so much better."

"Take this as just another innocent mistake, all the time you have wasted on these girls. But, I refuse to let you continue this, without consequences."

"What do you mean 'you refuse' , and 'consequences'?"

"If I hear you let another girl take advantage of you, I will personally pound you until you can't move."

And I don't think he doubted it.


	3. Oh, Hey You

"You ready yet, Freddifer?" I yell for my roommate to hurry it along. "You know that Carly Is waiting , and I don't wanna be late."

"I'm not going." He yells from his room.

"Oh, yes you are. I am not riding the train by myself." I run in and kick his door open. The room has only gotten worse. "I thought you were over all of this?"

"I just don't get it. I'm done trying." He's again moping in his room. "I'm done putting my heart out there to just get crushed."

"Hey, you're being a total nub." I go and sit down on the end of his bed. "CHARLIE HORSE!" I punch him in the back of the leg.

"What was that for?" He springs up. "If you're trying to cheer me up, that isn't really the way to do it."

"My abuse has many purposes, and this time you deserve it. " I smile as he sits up. "That girl—none of those girls—deserve you."

"Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"You're my roommate, and one of my oldest friends." I smirk, "Plus, if you keep moping, I don't get to go to Carly's and have all the party food. And we both know what would be a very big mistake."

He chuckles at me. Some things really don't change.

"If you could only see the things in yourself, that everyone else sees in you." I give a half-smile. "I know I give you a lot of crap, and you are a nub. But, you are a great person, who would lay down your life for a friend. You spend so much time telling everyone else how good they are, that you ignore the true goodness in yourself."

"Thanks, I think.

"So, get up, and we are going. I'm off of work all weekend; you don't have any more classes. We're staying at Carly's all weekend, and ringin in her 21st right."

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot this was a whole weekend deal."

"Forget about all the stupid girls, they had their chance. You are a great guy, who gives everything, and gets spit on by vicious, uncaring girls." I lean in to hug him; I reach around grabbing his boxers, yanking them up. "Now, get dressed, we are gonna go out and enjoy ourselves. You are not going to sit in this room, and mope about this. You are going to go out, dance and party it up."

"You're right, Sam."

"Now, stop crying for that stupid girl, we are going out and having so fun. We gotta catch the train in 30 minutes, so hurry it up. I'll call Carly when we get on the train."


	4. Brand New Shakesperean Sparks

**A/N: gonna try something different for this chapter. Review and tell me if it sucks for it. **

**Disclaimer: just in case you thought otherwise I don't own iCarly, or Miranda Cosgrove.**

**Sorry that the updates, not just on this but on everything, are so sporadic. Just started a second job and I'm still adjusting to the new sleep schedule.**

I drive to the train station, even though I still feel like crap. My roommate of the last 2 years sits in the passenger seat making faces at the people walking around the station.

"We're here." I look over. "I'll get the bags outta the trunk. You go make sure they have the ticket reservations." I had reserved the tickets online, so we didn't have to deal with losing them before hand. Blame my mother, 'ounce of prevention/ pound of cure.'

Sam rolls out of the passenger seat, munching on the beef jerky she made me stop and get. She took every piece they had. To be honest, I'm glad I did stop; it will keep her busy on the train. Not that I don't wanna talk to her, but I don't really wanna talk to anyone, right now. Just get to Carly's and enjoy the weekend, with my two best friends.

We board the train, me lugging all the bags, of course. Sam may have been a lot more "supportive" recently, but she still won't do anymore "heavy lifting" than needed.

I throw the bags in the overhead bins, or attempt to.

"You wanna help me, Puckett?" I give Sam a look of contempt. We may be roommates, and become the best of friends, but we can still spar with the best of them.

"What's the matter, Benson? My 'unmentionables' too much for you to handle?" She smirks, but does grab a bag from me. She throws it up like it weighs nothing. If I didn't know Sam, I would be incredibly emasculated.

"Thanks, Puckett."

"Don't be going soft on me now, WiniFred."

We laugh together, as we take out seats opposite one another. Sam looks out the window and starts making faces again. "Don't scare the normals, Sam. It isn't nice."

"Stop being a spoil sport, she started it." I look out the window and see a girl, looks to be about 10 making faces at Sam. I can't help it when I burst out laughing.

We hear the wheels squeal as the train pulls out of the station. After we have started moving the conductor comes over the PA, "You are now free to move about the cabin. Feel free to enjoy our wonderful lunch car."

That's the magic words for Sam. She springs up, and grabs my arm. "C'mon, Benson. I'm starving."

"When aren't you?" But, I do get up and follow her into the lunch car. I notice that it has begun to rain, as we pass one of the windows.

"Look, Sam. Rain." I smile at my blond best friend.

"Yeah. So? Dork, this is Seattle…."

I grin sheepishly. "I guess, you're right. I just always thought that traveling in the rain has a classic 'romance' vibe."

"I didn't know that about you, Benson. Don't be getting any ideas." But her smile betrays a slight hesitance in that statement. I let it go though, as we reach the buffet line. There are more varieties of ham than I ever expected, or even knew existed.

Sam grabs as much as she can fit on two plates, and looks at me, expectedly.

"What?" I ask her, not knowing what she is wanting.

"Someone has to pay for all this food." She walks past me to a table, while I reluctantly pull out my wallet and pay the cashier. Then, I join the bacon loving princess, sitting across form her at one of the small two person booths.

We sit and make small talk. Or more accurately, I make small talk, while she is devouring the food in front of her. "What exactly is the plan, this weekend? I know we are going to Carly's loft for her 21st. And I know we took off the weekend so we could stay and just enjoy the whole weekend, but beyond that?" I indicate for her to continue.

"I don't know the 'plan' Fredducini. I'm not your mom, who has to make an itinerary for everything."

"You used the word itinerary…." I can't help it when a small laugh escapes my lips.

"Yeah, I've been spending way too much time with you, nub, you're starting to rub off.""

Just then her cell phone goes off.

_There's no easy answer, none to blame or forgive.  
Two cripples dancing to the end we lie.  
I'm not with you, not of you.  
Not with you, not of you.  
You are soft and young to me_

_I know we could be so happy, baby  
If we wanted to be_

"It's your mom" She hands me her cell.

I give her a quizzical look as I take the phone. "Hey, Mom. Why did you call Sa…Yeah, we're on the train now. No, I must have forgotten my phone in my bag. No, mom, I'm fine. Sam hasn't done anything to me. We'll be there in a few hours. Yes, I promise to stop by before the party. Yes, I'm staying at the Shay's, we all are. Ok, mom, I love you too. See you in a while." I sigh loudly as I hand the phone back.

"So….You have a special ringtone for my mom?" I give her a smirk.

"Actually that was the tone for your cell, and house." She smiles back at me. "Your mom's is 'Highway to Hell'.

"That's not very nice, Puckett. What song was that anyway?"

"Oh, it's something Melanie put on there. '_I Know We Could Be So Happy, Baby_'. It's by this avant-garde dude that drowned in the Wolf River in NY, in the mid 90's, Jeff Buckley."

"Well, it's an interesting tone. I kinda like it."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." I could swear she was blushing.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you something." She is staring at the empty plate, so I can only assume.

"Do you want me to get you more food?" I stand, and walk over to her side of the table.

She puts her hand on my arm before I can grab the plate. "Well, yes, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

"Ok, let me refill, and then we can talk." I hope this isn't about Andrea. I was finally starting to feel better. I think this weekend trip will be good for me. I haven't Carly, and Spencer, or even mom, since school started back up, so it's been almost 2 months.

I get more food, and pay, and walk back to the table. "You were saying…"I motion for Sam to spill whatever it is that is bothering her.

"Oh, never mind, Freddie." She never uses that name, so I know it's not 'nothing'."It wasn't important."

"No, Sam, you looked like it really was. You're not getting out of it this time."

She sighs, deeply."Ok, Fredd-ucation." She smiles. "Why did you ask me to move in with you?"

That wasn't the expected question. I stumbled on my words for a moment. "Jeez, I don't know, Sam. After what happened at the dorm, I needed a place." I then remembered that I hadn't actually told her why I had to move out of the dorms. I continued before she could catch the slip up.

"I needed a roommate that I knew I could trust. " She blushes at that. "I knew you would be good on your half of the rent, because of the situation when you found out you owed me and Carly so much money a few years ago."

"What do you mean?" she looks genuinely confused.

"You don't think I noticed. You got the job at Chili my Bowl, and worked your ass off, until you got the money to pay us back." I chuckle a little as I remember that she didn't _actually_ pay us back, but bought a trampoline, instead. "The point is, you aren't gonna jip me on the rent, at least not most of the time." I chuckle, and give her a look, telling her I'm joking. "And we have become closer over time, so I didn't fear you would kill me in my sleep anymore."

"Don't think so, huh?" a mischievous grin crosses her face, but I see the glint in her eye that means she's kidding…I hope.

"That's a satisfactory answer I guess. But now I'm intrigued. You said 'after what happened at the dorm'. What happened?"

"You're gonna hit me, I know you will after this story, but I trust you, so I'll tell you. It's actually kind of funny now." She doesn't look amused. Sam hates when I, or Carly hide anything from her, at least as much as Carly hates when Sam and I keep things from her.

I start my story. "Okay, so do you remember how Carly and I tried to date again near the end of my freshman year of college?"

"Yeah, and you found out, _finally,_ that you make much better friends, than more." She gives me a look, like DUH.

"Yeah, I know that now. But when we broke up on spring break, when I came back to campus, I wasn't thinking that clearly." I look down at my plate, and hope she'll just drop it there, but I know she won't,

"What does that have to do with getting your own place?"

"When I got back to campus, I met up with a couple friends from down there. One of them was a girl I kind of had a crush on, but didn't really think about, until then, because well, I was with my 'dream girl'. "We both burst out laughing at that.

After we have both calmed down, she motions for me to continue.

"Well, we hung out at the dorms for a while, and we were just kinda watching movies, catchin up on what we all did over break, that kinda thing. I was depressed, major, though, so it wasn't really a lot of fun."

My roomie fell asleep, but I stayed up, couldn't sleep, and talked to this girl, Sarah. It was like 5 in the morning, and we were just cuddled up on my bed."

"You broke up with Carly, and were cuddled up with someone, less than 24 hours later? I don't know if I should be disgusted or impressed, Benson." Although she gets up and punches me juts the same.

"Yeah, like I said, I wasn't thinking exactly straight. Anyway, she decides she wants to 'take my mind off Carly'."

"You mean…" She flashes me a disgusted look. "What a whore."

"Yeah, again, I know that now, but at the time... I was never 'with' Carly, so it was my first time. I was prepared though. I got out of the bed to get the 'supplies' and lit a couple candles to 'set the mood'."

"As I was getting back in bed, you remember I had my bed in the dorm lofted, the bed shifted, knocking the candles off the dresser. They landed on my laptop, and it kind of exploded." I laugh, but Sam doesn't.

"So, you were getting ready to bang some slut, and burned down your dorms?"

"They didn't burn down, but I was banned from the on-campus living spaces."

"Hence the need for an apartment off-campus, and by extension a roommate." She finally smiles, I'm glad.

"That about covers it. By the way, not that you care or anything, but Sarah stopped talking to me after that, and I still haven't 'been with' anyone. I don't know if I'm scared, or what."

"Well, it's a good thing, Freddie. I've seen the skanks you've dated, and I wouldn't doubt the possibility of getting some rare, untreatable disease."

"Thanks, Puckett. I think?" I take her hand across the table, then grin mischievously. "Remember though, one of those 'skanks' was your sister."

"You didn't 'date' Melanie, Benson."She takes her hand back, and punches me in the arm. "You made out with her, drunkenly, at your 21st birthday party." We had hosted a thing at the apartment, so that all of our friends could be together, and not worry so much about going out at the bars, since some weren't of 'legal age.' My mom would kill me if she knew we had hosted something like that.

"Yeah, I did. And even if I was drunk, I will never forget the look on your face when you stumbled in my room." I laugh at the memory, Sam completely shocked to find her roommate with her identical twin sister. I never did tell Sam that I thought it was her the whole time, until she came in. I hadn't seen Melanie since our 'date' when we were 15, so I had no idea she was 'really' real.

How could I ever tell Sam that I just thought she was being nice since it was my birthday? She was finally done taking advantage of me, starting over, and fresh from the line. She was done disrespecting everything I did or said. Maybe she was becoming a "Brand New Blonde headed Demon". They look EXACTLY alike, the exact same anatomy, they even talk the same, except of course Melanie is incapable of sarcasm. Of course, that was obviously too good to be true. And I was drunk, so that's an excuse, right?

"Yeah, and I dragged the two of you out the door threw you in the rain." Sam smirks at her favorite part of the memory.

"Atleast I know now that Melanie really does exist." I chuckle.

"Yeah, or you could have just believed me in the beginning, nub."

**Ok, so what do you think. Again, I'm sorry for the loooooong time b/w updates. Read and Review, let me know how this one worked. I think it's my favorite chapter so far, but I wanna know ur opinion.**


End file.
